Deeper than the sea (Male reader insert)
by killua menace
Summary: One day team Aqua suddenly get's a new member and things just take a turn for the worst for them. Is it possible that this boy can somehow help them get through what is about to happen and somehow help them win their war against team magma. Then is it possible that Shelly may take an interest in him. (Male reader insert)
**Alright everyone I hope you all enjoy this now this first chapter is probably going to be a little short so please don't judge me for it. Also I should probably mention that the pairing for this story is male reader x Shelly**

"talking"

'Thinking'

 _"SCREAMING/SHOUTING!"_

 **"Move/attack"**

 **Chapter 1: Home**

* * *

Shelly was currently walking through the base that she shared with all the other members of team Aqua. When she looked around she noticed that the leader of team Aqua wasn't in his office instead he was walking around the base. Almost as if he was looking for someone. Shelly out of curiosity followed him and when she did she saw that he stopped in front of a male that she had never seen before.

"Glad you decided to join us," The male that Shelly had been following said looking at the shorter male in front of him.

"Kind of hard to say no when you sent me a new letter every day that asked for my help," The shorter male said looking at him.

"Yeah sorry about that I just didn't want to take the chance of you joining team magma. So did you bring your Pokemon?" Shelly heard the male ask.

"Of course, I did why wouldn't I," The male said looking at the older man in front of him.

"Well as soon as Shelly and a few others show up then we can get started," Shelly heard the male say when she heard the male say this she came out of hiding and started to walk towards the two figures in front of her.

"Good morning sir . . . Who's this?" Shelly asked looking at the figure in front of her.

"Oh Shelly perfect timing I'd like to introduce you to my little brother," the taller male said obviously teasing his sibling about how much taller he was.

"Yeah, my name's [Name] it's nice to meet you," The male said looking at the taller female in front of him.

"Cool well let me show you to your room," Shelly said looking at the shorter male. As they were walking Shelly looked back at the male and the two walked in front of an elevator. "Recently we've expanded because of how many new members we've gotten here lately," Shelly said as the door opened up. When it did they found themselves in a new area.

A massive new underwater area where the walls were made out of glass so anyone could look to their side and see several creatures swimming underwater. When Shelly looked to the side she saw something rather rare. It was a rather large Magikarp, however, this isn't what surprised her so much. Every Magikarp that she had ever seen was red this one was a bright gold color.

"There's something you don't see every day," Shelly said looking at the creature in front of her.

"Actually, that is something I see every day that's Neptune, my partner," the male said looking at Shelly causing her face to become a little surprised.

"Really? You've had this rare Pokemon for how long now?" Shelly asked looking at the male in front of her.

"A few years now but we've known each other even longer than that," the male said as he looked at the figure in front of him.

"Really? So you get to see this every day?" Shelly asked looking at the male in front of her.

"Yeah I'm really glad that Neptune and me are friends without her I wouldn't be here," [Name] said looking at her.

"Yeah guess it is somewhat mandatory to have a water type Pokemon to join," Shelly said as she continued to walk with [Name] down the hall.

"Not what I meant but you have a point," [Name] said looking at Shelly. When the two of them finally reached a room [Name] saw a giant hole in the middle of his floor. "What's this for?" [Name] asked looking at Shelly.

"It's so you can have your Pokemon visit you in your room whenever you want," Shelly said with a smile on her face. When she said this the golden Magikarp from before swim up into the hole.

When it did Shelly looked at the trainer in front of her a little questioningly. Out of all the water type Pokemon in the world, he chose one of the weakest there is. She just didn't understand it and he's had it for a few years according to him so that should be more than enough time to evolve the Pokemon so why hasn't he evolved his yet. It just made no sense to her. Maybe she'd ask him about it later when she got the chance.

However as she walked out she noticed something rather strange in the a nearby mirror. it was two shining lights when she looked over to [Name] and Neptune to she if they were really there and not just some kind of trick that the mirror had on her. She saw that the small lights were coming from two stones that they had. [Name] had a ring on a small gem on it. Then Neptune had a small gem similar to his it was in the shape of a giant necklace with a gemstone in it.

Shelly smiled at this well, at least, she knew why he hadn't evolved it. It was because he had bonded with it and didn't want it to evolve and the fact that he and the Magikarp both wore those gems as a sign of their friendship was proof that they had bonded over the years.

* * *

 **Alright everyone I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of this. Like usual please leave a review and tell me what you think and like always if you have a question then please let me know and I'll try to answer it at the beginning of the next chapter.**


End file.
